Bleached Eclipse
by StormDragon99
Summary: The adventures of a bunch of students at the Shinigami Academy.  They must train to become stronger, learn to work as a team and avoid getting killed or captured by a strange cult.  Only taking villian OC's now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I probably never will. I own only my OC's. All credit for the OC Zakuro goes to Mister Unsmiley and Roku goes to Raimaru 13. **

Candles flickered eerily in a dark room occupied by four figures dressed in hooded black cloaks. Each figure held their own candle in the palms of their hands. The hoods of their cloaks were pulled low over their faces so that only their chins were visible. No one spoke and a deafening silence hung over the room. This silence was shattered by the opening of a door. The wooden floor creaked slightly as a new figure, also dressed in the same black cloak, entered. None of the others looked up or even acknowleged the newcomer's presence. They all just sat motionless as the new arrival walked over to a table of unlit candles, lit one and sat down with them in the same position.

"Welcome brothers and sisters. This meeting of the Followers of Sosuke will now commence." a deep male voice spoke.

_Shinigami Academy_

"Crap!" Kenshi exclaimed as he ran into a dead end. He gritted his teeth and began running in the opposite direction. He turned right and ran down the seemingly endless corridor. "Damn it." he muttered as he ran. He was late for his class and he was also helplessly lost. The guy with the messy brown hair raced along the corridor, desperately searching for his kendo class. "Why does this always happen to me?" he wondered aloud.

"Because you suck at not getting lost. Seriously you've been here for three years now."

Kenshi whirled around and grinned at the source of the voice. "Oh hey there Akira-san. Um yeah I guess I'm a little lost." Kenshi said to the tall, muscular guy before him. He had close cropped black hair and vivid green eyes. A scar ran over his right eye and he had a silver earring in his left ear, giving him a frightening appearance.

"Sensei sent me to find you and drag you to class so..." Akira grabbed Kenshi by the arm and began literally dragging him along the floor. Kenshi struggled to break his grip but he was no match for Akira's strengh. "Aw c'mon Akira-san, I can walk by myself you know."

"I know but I'm worried you might get lost again." Akira replied, his face as stoic as ever. Kenshi rolled his blue eyes and allowed himself to be dragged to class by the taller student. Once they arrived Akira let go of Kenshi and resumed his seat by the other students.

"Ah Tetsumaki-san! I see you finally managed to make it to class." the instructor said matter-of-factly and turned back to the other students who were sitting in two seperate rows on either side of a long blue mat.

"Sorry Sensei. I got lost... again." Kenshi said with an embarresed smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hmm no worries. You're just in time for your sparring match."

"Oh okay. Who am I fighting?" Kenshi asked as a wooden practice sword was tossed over to him.

"Me." a voice said from behind him.

Kenshi looked at his opponent, a muscular guy with curly brown hair that reached his ears. He was about the same height as Kenshi and his hazel eyes shone brightly as he grinned at his friend.

"Zakuro?" Kenshi smiled back as he readied himself. The two students stood facing each other and waited for their sensei's command of "Fight!". As soon as they heard it, the two lunged at one another. Zakuro was by far the more aggresive one but Kenshi blocked all his attacks neatly. Zakuro swung his sword at Kenshi's head but he managed to duck down just in time. Kenshi caught him with a blow to the ribs. As he staggered back, Kenshi jumped up and brought his sword down straight onto Zakuro's shoulder. Zakuro lost his balance and fell down.

"Winner Tetsumaki!" came the instructor's voice. Kenshi rested the practice sword on his shoulder and offered his hand to Zakuro. He helped his friend up and grinned. Zakuro punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Yeah yeah. Just you wait I'll beat you at kendo someday."

"Yeah you've already beaten me at just about everything else." Kenshi replied with a good natured roll of his eyes. They took their seats on one side of the mat and watched the next pair of students. After class everyone stood up and left the room for lunch. Kenshi and Zakuro were just about to leave when someone grabbed Kenshi by the collar and hauled him up. Kenshi felt himself being slammed against a wall and looked at his attacker, a very tall and muscular guy with dark green eyes and short black hair.

"R-r-roku! What the hell?" he demanded. Akira, who was standing in the corner raised his eyebrow slightly. Zakuro just stood there with his mouth open. Roku suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahaha! Oh man Kenshi, you should've seen your face." Zakuro was now also laughing. Kenshi grinned.

"I'm about to rearrange yours. Put me down you big idiot."

Roku smiled at put his friend back down. "Let's go. I'm hungry."

"What else is new?" Zakuro asked sarcstically. The three of them made their way to the cafetaria for lunch.

Zakuro Kusseki and Roku Kumo were two of Kenshi's closest friends. Kenshi's parents had been killed by the traitorous Sosuke Aizen during one of his hollowfication experiments. Kenshi was taken in by his uncle and grew up in Rukongai, working at his uncle's ramen shop. He had enrolled at the Academy when he discovered he had high reiatsu.

Zakuro's parents had died during the Winter War and he was inspired to join the war effort. Roku was the heir to the Kumo family and despite being a noble, he was one of the most laid-back and fun-loving people at the Academy.

They arrived at the cafetaria and sat down at a table with their food. They were joined by Akira and a short girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hey Mizuki-san. How are things?" Kenshi asked.

"Fine I suppose." the girl answered. Mizuki Kentaro was the youngest member of the Kentaro Noble Clan. She had a very cold demeanour but she was actually a very kind and caring person.

"Is that all you're going to eat, Mizuki-san?" Zakuro asked, looking at her small bowl of noodles.

"Yes. Not all nobles are pigs." she replied, casting a glare at Roku. The accused just made a face and continued wolfing down his meal.

"Kenshi-kun." Akira said. "Did you remember to hand in your Kidou assingment?"

Kenshi choked and spit his half chewed pork accross the table where it landed on Zakuro's forehead.

"Aw hell!" Kenshi exclaimed and raced out the cafetaria.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the Kidou Hall that way?" Mizuki pointed in the opposite direction that Kenshi had ran off. Akira sighed and nodded.

Zakuro wiped his face and glanced at Roku who just shrugged.

"Okay. We finish lunch and then we'll gather a search party to go look for him." Zakuro announced and the others nodded in agreement.

**AN: Okay so there's the first chapter. Sorry if it's short but the next one will definitely be longer. I'm still taking OC's. If you want to submit an OC please check out my fic 'OC Ideas.' It has all the details and how I'd like the OC's profile to be set up. You can put them in a review or PM me. Also please tell me what you think of the story so far. Will update before the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and submitted OC's. I'm no longer taking heroes but if you have a villian OC you'd like to submit please do. Also if I didn't use your OC it doesn't mean that they weren't cool or anything, I just couldn't find a suitable role for them in the story or you were a bit too late. Anyway here's Chapter 2. It's a bit longer like I promised. Also please read the note at the end. **

"Who designed this place? Aarrgghh!" Kenshi ran around the Academy hallways. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about handing in his Kidou assignment. Hopelessly lost yet again, he wandered around. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and closed his eyes in defeat. Unfortunately it was a very bad time to let his guard down as moments later a foot connected with his ear. "Ack!" he yelled and fell onto his back, clutching his ear. He glared up at his assailent. A girl with long, bright ginger hair stood grinning down at him with her arms folded accross her chest.

"Wakey wakey Kenshi-kun." she said.

Kenshi quickly stood up, still holding his ear. "Damn Ryuu-chan. What was that for?"

"I thought you needed it. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Ryuu replied.

"Right sorry." Kenshi mumbled. Ryuu Hikari was another one of his close friends even though they met only a year ago. She was a very outspoken and tomboyish girl with a wild and untameable spirit. She was only a few inches shorter than him and had a lean, athletic body. But the most captivating thing about her was her sky-blue eyes with their gold and grey tints.

"What are you doing in the Girl's Dorm anyway?" she asked.

"The Girl's Do... Oh man that explains so much." Kenshi replied with an awed expression.

Ryuu facepalmed. Dear sweet kami-sama the boy was hopeless. "Okay so where'd you think you were and what are you looking for?"

"Um not sure and I was looking for the Kidou Hall. I forgot to hand in my assignment."

Ryuu sighed and held out her hand. "Give it here. I'll make sure it gets there."

"Thanks." Kenshi said smiling sheepishly and handed her the paper. "Wait a second. It's lunch, what are you doing here?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh I forgot my necklace this morning. I came back for it quickly." she said and pulled out a silver chain with a black dragon charm. The dragon's red eyes glinted in the light.

"That thing still creeps me out." Kenshi stated. Ryuu just smiled brightly and punched him on the arm. "Ow! Why can't you hit like a girl?" he muttered under his breath, rubbing his arm.

"Come on lunch is almost over and I don't want to be late for Hakuda class. Kenshi gulped. Hand-to-hand was something Zakuro exelled at and he had a feeling his firend was going to pay him back for beating him so easily in that swordfight earlier.

_Unknown location_

Candles flickered and cast shadows on the walls. Five hooded figures sat in a semi-circle. "Today is a good day Brothers and Sisters. Today one more joins our ranks. Come newborn. Come and recieve your key to a higher power. Come recieve your Kamei." a voice spoke.

A figure who had been lurking in a shadow deep in the room stepped forwar with his head bowed low. He wore the same cloak as the others except that his hood was pulled back, revealing some of his face. He had dark curly hair that hung to his shoulders.

"Come and begin your new life." the voice spoke again.

The figure walked forward and kneeled before the other five. An object was placed in front of him. It was a pure white crystal with a black skull seemingly floating inside it.

"Take it newborn and become one of us." The man reached for the object and there was a blinding flash of light.

_Back at the Academy_

When Kenshi and Ryuu rejoined the others they were met with a strang sight. A large crowd had formed outside it the courtyard. They pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the source of all the commotion. A fight had broken out between some of the students. On one side Zakuro and Roku were standing protectively in front of a small boy with several bruises. On the other side were at least six other guys and two had wooden swords with them.

"You jerks like picking on little kids huh? How about me and Roku here show you what that poor kid feels like." came Zakuro's voice. Roku nodded, his face serious for once. Ryuu clenched her fists and pushed through the crowd. She laid a hand on the scared-looking boy's shoulder. "Don't worry. We won't let him hurt you."

Zakuro waved at Kenshi who had now also pushed his way through the crowd. "Going to help us?" he asked.

Kenshi sighed and nodded. "I don't really want to but I can't just walk away from this."

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Roku managed to tackle one of the guys and the two were now wrestling on the ground. Zakuro kicked the wooden sword out of one guy's hand and punched another one in the stomach. The guy doubled over and Zakuro delivered a swift kick to his head sending him flying. The other guy had retrieved his weapon and swung it at Zakuro while his back was turned. He was intercepted by Ryuu's elbow catching him square on the jaw. Kenshi grabbed a guy's arm as he swung a wooden sword at him and twisted the weapon out of his hands. He struck him in the ribs and kicked him hard in the chest. Roku had won the little struggle and after punching the guy's lights out, he threw him straight into another thug. Zakuro and Ryuu were now standing back to back and delivering punches and kicks to anyone who came near.

Kenshi struck another guy down and the fight was suddenly over. The boy's attackers were all lying on the ground holding their injured body parts. Kenshi tossed the wooden sword on the ground while Zakuro smirked and blew imaginary dust of his knuckles.

Ryuu looked around to see that the boy hade gone missing. "Hey where's..." She was interrupted by Mizuki who stepped gracefully over the injured thugs. "Akira took him to the nurse." she explained.

"Speaking of Akira," Roku said as he dusted himself off. "Where were you two during the fight?"

"Making sure the kid was okay." she answered. "C'mon we're late for class." It was true. Most of the crowd that had gathered had already ran off to class.

Kenshi sighed and started walking torwards the buildings. "Well then let's go. It's this way right?"

Ryuu shook her head and muttered to Zakuro and Mizuki, "I think we should get him a map."

Zakuro smiled as he answered, "Tried that once. He ended up on the other side of the school because he had the thing upside down."

After class that day the students had some three time. Kenshi and his group decided to spend it in the forests covering one side of the Academy grounds. Mizuki and Akira were having a conversation about something, Roku was sleeping under a tree and Kenshi and Ryuu were training with their zanpakuto nearby. Ryuu slashed at Kenshi with her zanpakuto, a pure black katana with a black dragon shaped guard. The dragon had the same glowing red eyes as the necklace she wore. Kenshi blocked her attack with his own zanpakuto, a regular katana with a golden hilt and a star shaped guard. Their swords clanged together and their blue eyes were locked on one another. They were concentrating so hard that they didn't notice Zakuro running torwards the group at a frightening speed. He was so exited that he didn't see Roku who was still sleeping under the tree and ran over his stomach. The young man jolted upright, his dark green eyes wide. "OW DAMMIT!" he yelled but Zakuro didn't seem to hear him as he just kept running torwards the others. He tripped as he tried to come to a stop but Akira caught his shoulder and steadied him.

Kenshi put his sword back in its seath and looked at his friend. "Zakuro, what's wrong?"

The dark skinned shinigami caught his breath and began explaining, "Well you see I was walking past the Kidou Hall when I heard some of the instructors talking. They said that the Captains of the 3rd and 10th Squads are coming here in two weeks. Apparently they're going to the real world to deal with a hollow outbreak and they want to take some of the students with them."

"Why would they do that?" Mizuki asked him.

"They probably figured it was a good opportunity for us to get some field experience." Roku, who was still lying under the tree, offered.

Zakuro continued, "Anyway they said they're only taking students who have attained their Shikai. I was thinking we should go."

Kenshi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a great idea, except for one little snag... none of us have Shikai!"

"We do have two weeks to try and get there. I think we should at least try." Ryuu said.

Roku stood up and grinned. "Yeah it sounds like fun. Mizuki-san, Akira-san? What do you think?"

Mizuki and Akira just nodded. "Okay so i guess we're spending our free time training for the next two weeks." Kenshi said. "We should pair up so we each have a training partner.

"I call dibs on Kenshi-kun!" Ryuu said with a bright smile.

Zakuro pointed at Akira who gave a slight smile and a nod. Mizuki and Roku suddenly looked pale as the realization dawned on them. "I have to be partners with him?" the young noblewoman asked, her icy blue eyes glaring at the dark haired guy.

"Yep. Aw c'mon it could be fun!" Roku said lightly. Mizuki looked horrified and Ryuu, Kenshi, Zakuro and even Akira had to suppress a chuckle.

**AN: I have to go camping with my dad next week where I won't have my computer or the internet with me. So I'll try to get Chapter 3 up before Sunday but if it's not up by then it won't be up until the 16th. Sorry but I promise at least two chapters when I get back. Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Location unknown_

"You called for me Zetsubo-sama?"

"Yes Jun. I want you to take our new Brother, Kibo, to the real world with you. Take Avrey and Rhino as well."

"Understood Zetsubo-sama."

"Very good. You may leave now."

A boy wearing a hooded cloak bowed to the figure whom he had been speaking to and exited the dark room.

_Academy Grounds_

Two days after Kenshi and his group had decided to start training to attain their Shikai, the head instructor at the Academy confirmed what Zakuro had told them. Students were given the next two weeks off so they could train. For the next two weeks everywhere you looked there were groups of students sparring with one another all over the Academy grounds. It was four days after the announcement that one of the group achieved their Shikai.

On a small hill surrounded by trees, stood a tall, well muscled young man with close cropped black hair. The sleeves of his uniform had been ripped off, he stood with his arms at his sides and his eyes closed. The wind rustled through the trees and Zakuro came flying at his sparring partner from seemingly out of nowhere, his curly dark brown hair waving behind him. Akira's eyes shot open and his arm flew up to block Zakuro's kick. Zakuro spun around in midair and aimed a punch at Akira's face who ducked it and kicked Zakuro lightly in the chest. Zakuro landed on his feet and charged again. This time intead of attacking he vaulted over Akira and as soon as he landed behind him, he sweeped his leg out to knock Akira off his feet. Akira jumped up and landed a few feet from Zakuro.

"Not bad." he complimented him.

"Thanks. Now let's see if you can dodge this!" Zakuro drew his zanpakuto and silver reiatsu gathered around him. "Maul to pieces, Kinzoku-juu Sesutasu! (Metal Beast Cestus)" The silver reiatsu swirled around Zakuro's arms and suddenly there were two large silver cesti on his arms. Both were shaped like lions and their mouths were open in a roar. He grinned at Akira who, as usual, didn't show much emotion. Zakuro lunged at Akira who looked quite calm as he muttered, "Sting, Tonbo (Dragonfly)" Zakuro attacked and his fist slammed into the ground. Akira had dissapeared.

"Huh what gives?" Zakuro asked, his hazelnut eyes scanning the hilltop for Akira.

"Behind you." Zakuro turned around to see Akira standing there lazily spinning a black spiked boomerang around his fingers. Zakuro gaped at him.

"Akira-san? When did you..."

"About a month ago. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think it mattered. Tonbo moves at incredible speeds and allows whoever is holding it to move at the same speed. But since I prefer hakudo I don't really like using it." With that the boomerang turned back into an aikuchi, which was its sealed form, and Akira strapped it to his left leg underneath his hakama pants.

"You sure you don't want to use it?" Zakuro asked with a confident smirk. Akira nodded. "All right then." Zakuro aimed his left arm at Akira and a large blast of energy shot from the lion's mouth. Akira rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. Zakuro fired another blast from his right weapon. Akira got hit by it and was sent flying backwards. Zakuro leapt after him and aimed a punch at him. Akira blocked it by kicking his leg up and used his other leg to land back on the ground. Zakuro jumped backwards. Akira gave a small smirk and their sparring match continued...

_Location unknown..._

A boy with neat, short brown hair walked through the forest surrounding the Followers' base. He had very pale skin and the body of an 11-year old. He looked around the forest until he spotted his target. A dark-skinned guy with ash black hair that was braided. "Excuse me Kazuya-san." the boy said.

"Oh Jun-kun." the other guy said as he woke up from the nap he'd been taking.

"I apoligize for interrupting you but I've been informed you are to accompany me to the real world in a few days."

"All right and please, call me Avrey."

Jun ignored him and said before turning around to leave, "Please inform Rhino too."

"Will do Jun-kun." Avrey said and went back to his nap.

_Back at the Academy_

Three days after Zakuro got his Shikai, Roku and his reluctant sparring partner were going at it in a forest clearing. Mizuki swung her light blue hilted katana with its cresent moon shaped guard at Roku. He blocked her attack with his own green hilted katana and the eight pointed star shaped guard shook slightly from the force of her swing. Roku stepped back and said with a grin, "Woah somebody's worked up. What's wrong Mizuki-chan?"

The dark haied girl's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up Kumo." She attacked him with a vertical slash that caught him on the shoulder, making a small cut. Roku gripped his zanpakuto tight and began slashing at Mizuki who countered his attacks and danced gracefully around him. Icy blue eyes locked on dark green ones. Roku lunged forward and therir swords clashed. Roku, being a lot stronger, easily managed to win the little power struggle and Mizuki landed on her back. She quickly rolled out of the way and kicked upwards, her foot missing Roku's head by an inch or so. As she stood up he attacked again with his sword aiming for her left arm. Mizuki twisted out of the way and caught him in the stomach with the hilt of her zanpakuto. She began attacking him fiercly with quick and accurate strokes of her sword. Roku took a defensive stance as he fended of her attacks, waiting for the perfectionistic young noble to make a mistake. She eventually did as and he managed to knock her sword from her hands. He swung wildly at her head and she lost her balance and fell down near a tree. Her head banged loudly against its trunk.

Roku lowered his sword and looked at her with concern. "You okay?"

She touched a hand to her head and replied, "Yeah I think so...YEEEEAAAHHH!" she shrieked and jumped up. Roku watched with a bewildered expression. She hurried away from the tree and picked up her zanpakuto.

"What was that about?"

"There was a spider."

Roku burst into fits of laughter. "A spider? You mean to tell me that the heir to the all powerful Kentaro family is afraid of spiders? Hahaha oh man that's funny!"

A light blue aura surrounded Mizuki as she leapt at Roku. She slashed at him with her katana, the strengh of her attacks amplified by the reiatsu surrounding her. Roku backed up and his back hit a tree trunk. He was now trapped between the forest and a very pissed off Mizuki. He began to panic a little when he heard it. The gibberish he'd been hearing in his dreams suddenly made sense. He understood the voice and he heard it's name. "Hunt, Kufuko no Kumo (Hungry Spider). Black reiatsu with a dark green edge surrounded him and the next thing he knew, he had two long blades on the outside of each wrist. They extended about nine inches past his fingertips. Mizuki backed away a little with a surprised look on her face. "Well would you look at that. I'm kind of dissapointed though. My family is famous for having spider themed zanpakuto's. It's not really spider-like, is it? Although I guess it does kind of look like two spider fangs, huh Mizuki-chan?"

Mizuki was quiet. She stared at Roku admiring his Shikai for a few minutes. "Frost Yukihime (Snow Princess)." she murmured quietly. Her light blue reiatsu died down and revealed her to be holding a long rapier with a frost lined blade.

Roku grinned. "All right, shall we continue." Mizuki was suddenly in front of him, she touched both of his wrist blades with the tip of her sword and they instantly froze to the ground. She smiled evily and began walking back to the Academy. "Hey wait a sec! Mizuki-chan! You can't just leave me here. Mizuki-chan? Mizuki-san? Mizuki-sama!" No reaction. Roku sighed and bellowed as loud as he could, "KENSHI!"

A large black dragon shot from the tip of Ryuu's katana, its mouth open and spewing black flames at Kenshi. He held up his own zanpakuto and tried to block the attack. He managed to block most of it but a few stray flames made it past his katana's thin blade and singed his sleeves. Ryuu called back her Kokuryuu (Black Dragon) and it hovered closely by her side. Kenshi panted and steadied himself on his sword. Ryuu had gotten her Shikai three hours ago and they had been training since then, he didn't feel any closer to achieving his however. Ryuu's Kokuryuu turned out to be a black dragon sprouting from the tip of her katana. So far its only ability was to shoot black fire. "Anything?" Ryuu asked hopefully. Kenshi shook his head, his messy brown hair was matted to his forehead and his body was covered in burns and bruises. "Maybe we should stop for now. We still have a few days left."

"No I'm okay." Kenshi said and raised his sword. "I still don't hear anything though." He glared at his zanpakuto. Ryuu sighed, she really didn't think it was a good idea to continue. She readied herself to attack again when suddenly Kenshi leapt at her, slashing at her dragon's body. Ryuu lifted her zanpakuto high in the air and Kenshi plunged head first into the ground. Ryuu sealed her zanpakuto and said firmly, "We're stopping before you hurt yourself... more."

Kenshi was about to argue when he heard it. "KENSHI!".

"Yes?" he asked hopefully looking at his zanpakuto.

"No you idiot, I heard it too. It sounded like Roku." Ryuu said glancing in the direction of the sound.

"Wasn't he training with Mizuki?" Kenshi asked as he got up. They headed into the forest to go look for the young noble. They found him in a clearing with two large blades on the outside of each wrist that were frozen to the ground. "Nice Shikai. Can it make ice sculptures?" Kenshi asked with a smirk. Roku rolled his eyes.

"The ice isn't mine. Mizuki-chan got mad and apparently her zanpakuto freezes things."

Ryuu raised an eybrow, "And she just left you here?"

"I sort of deserved it I guess."

Ryuu and Kenshi hacked away at the ice until Roku managed to pull his blades free.

"Looks like I'm the only one who hasn't got his Shikai yet." Kenshi remarked as he, Roku and Ryuu made their way back to the Academy.

**AN: So that's Chapter 3. Chapter 4 might be up soon too but if it's not up by Sunday then it won't be up untill the 16th. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and submitted their villian OC's (I'm still taking them if you want to submit one.) Please review and tell me where I need improvement and what you think of the story.**


End file.
